


Revolution

by NightShadePoison



Series: Sea of Flames [3]
Category: TMNT - Fandom, teanage mutant ninja turtles, tmnt 2012 - Fandom
Genre: Action, Character Death, Experimentation, Fluff, Gore, Humor, Violence, flight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightShadePoison/pseuds/NightShadePoison
Summary: All it takes is one action, one idea to start a war.What have we begun?TEMPORARY HIATUS





	1. Challenge

I glared in unhindered rage as the mutants rounded the corner. There were three, two rather large creatures that looked like some kind of mix between wood and dirt. A smaller one which looked mostly human but with the tail and slight fuzz of a tree bush tail. In the grip of the smaller one is some kind of hardened skin. The three come closer to me and the grin on the bush tail’s face grows, excitement practically glowing in his eyes.  
“So, I get to ride a Dragon?” I start hissing at that statement, I will not be degraded in such a way. The loud threatening sound makes the three back up a little and wipes the excitement right off the smaller one’s face. One of the larger ones, laughs and shoves the bush-tail forward.  
“What are you a baby? It can’t do anything to you while tied up like that.” I manage to bare a few of my teeth as the little male comes closer. I misjudge the length of my strand and am held back when I attempt to strike him in the face, my claws barely a scale away from hitting their mark. Smoke leaking from my nose in irritation. The male yelps and stumbles back, landing on his butt and staring up at me in fright. Good.  
The other two mutants laugh at their companion and they force him up and push him within my strike range. Now that’s just cruel yet I do not hesitate to decapitate the bush-tail. He manages to dodge my first swipe and come close to my side. I practically bend myself in half to catch him with my beak making a shallow scratch in his back. He yells and backs off a little, still within my range but I instead choose to stand over the droped skin. ‘Come and get it, I dare you.’ I glare at him smoke billowing from my nose as my hiss becomes a challenging rumble.  
His blue eyes dart between me and the skin quickly and I can just see his thoughts turning in his head. He darts to my left and I immediately pounce, claws prepped to slash his throat but at the last second he ducks and rolls to my right. Without loosing pace I strike him in the chest with a powerful swing of my tail yet he got his prize of skin that he manages to hold onto as he flies back. He skids out of my range and I pry my jaws open enough to roar. The rage infused sound making him stand and hide behind one of the other mutants like a coward. They laugh at his failure.  
“How pathetic.” A cold voice interrupts the jovial sounds and I silently observe the many new mutants slowly coming out from around buildings to surround me. The one who spoke comes forward, she scents of a female. She has six arms coated in fine white fur, her limbs are segmented yet she has the long tail, ears and marking of a mountain winter coat. She stands only slightly taller than the bush-tail and fixes me with a calculating stair, one that I return straight back.  
She strides up a fallen corner of a pillar in a dangerous and beautiful grace. Her very presence demands respect. I match her in every way, Prowling just at the edge of my range. Each step drawing eyes from all around, frills heightened and the purple glowing with their own subtle light. Not once to we break gaze. Finally after what felt like lifetime a sparkle of desire and excitement alights with in her eyes and she looks to the crowd. Standing to the back are the larger mutants looking as if settling in for a kind of show and to the front are the smaller mutants all of them nervously and excitedly bouncing around preparing themselves for something.  
“Our leader, originally wanting to leave this creature as nothing more than a guard dog has, ‘graciously’ changed his mind he has given us the great honor of taming, riding, and commanding the beast.” Her voice smoothly echoes around the area, everyone completely enraptured even without her raising her voice. Her eyes of ice return to mine, and I catch a hint of a grin on her face which she wipes away so quickly that I am sure that I am the only one to have caught it.  
“But this is no ordinary animal, his is a Dragon, a powerful beast of legend, believed to be just a myth, until now that is.” One of her hands motion to me and I stand tall. Without looking away from the crowd she quietly tells one of the wood-soil mutants to replace the chain forcing my jaw shut. I stand still and allow the mutant to remove the strand, revealing a thinner one connecting to the metal-stone jammed into the back of my mouth. Once free of that painful restraint I open my jaw and release an ear splitting roar. The reactions are instantaneous. Few of them rear back in fright, having seen my battle with the living plant and very well knowing what dangers I pose. Others lean forward where they stand aw dancing in their eyes, the knowledge of who I once was seemingly forgotten. I rather prefer that.  
“It will take someone with skill, sharp of mind, and strong of body to tame such a creature as this. Not just any fool will do, he won’t allow it.” She immediately draws attention back to her and I have to wonder why she is not the leader instead to the cruel one.  
“All of you have the chance to prove yourselves.” Two of her hands sweep across the croud, each of the smaller ones standing straighter as her hands pass them.   
“If you can successfully place the saddle and sit upon Dragons back without being knocked off then you will have the honor of being the worlds first dragon tamer. You will only have one chance to prove yourself and there is no guarantee that he will not kill you.” Her warning hangs over the crowd and a threatening rumble erupts from deep within my chest, many of the eager mutants becoming unsure now that the promise of death now hangs over their heads.  
My tail thrashes as her eyes turn back to me, ‘I will not be tamed’ glare at her and she rads my silent words and replies with her own. ‘I believe you never will.’ She turns back to the crowd and I notice her expression returns to it’s blank mask but her eyes are alight with a little spark of excitement.  
“That being said, let the first challenger come forward.”


	2. Challence and Acceptance

A insect mutant is the first to come forward a swagger to his step and practically oozing confidence. Clearly he was not present for my fight with the living plant.  
“It won’t let us yea right, like you know anything about taming an animal. I used to train guard dogs before this.” He enters my range, taking the hardened skin from the bush-tail. I lower my head and bare my teeth. I we prowl around one another and the positioning of his feet alert me to his next move. He charges at me with the intention of sliding passed my defenses but I leap over him and rake my claws down his back. He scrams in agony, music to my ears. As soon as my left forepaw touches the ground I twist around and pounce on him. My teeth hitting their mark burying into his right shoulder.  
I shove him out of my range with all four of my limbs, ripping his right arm off in the process. Dropping the twitching limb I crouch over the hardened skin. That arm will make a good meal later. Thankfully this mutant does not taste of human. I watch, my irritation growing as another mutant comes forward. Gearing at the insect one for his failure. This one another male is taken out quickly. He managed to jump passed my jaws and claws and was about to land on my back when I hook him by the claws of my wings holding him in his sides suspended in the air. Spinning around I simply launch him into the crowd.  
I risk a glance at the six armed female and am annoyed with her lack of reaction. Another comes forward, this one female, and she proved to be a bit of a challenge. Her body is made up of grasses but holds the form of a long body with arms. She manages to wrap her slender body around me but it is not enough. I bite her just below her head and cleanly rip her throat out. White blood spills from her wound as she backs out of my range before collapsing into a heap her body falling apart as she hits the ground. The first death of this challenge.  
The shocked silence of the crowd gives me enough time to gather my breath, that female surly was intent of suffocating me to submission. Another male comes forward in anger his movements made sloppy by rage. I simply sidestep his attempted punch and whip him in the head with my tail. The force of it sending him flying back to the others with a deep bleeding gash spanning the length of his face. It is at that point the six armed female takes charge again.  
“No more of that! Your challenge is to ride and tame the dragon not harm him! You were warned that he may very well kill you. He is a wild animal, don’t forget that! Now, who wishes to try their luck next.” She orders them and several back away truly fearing for their lives but there are still many who wish to attempt to ride me.   
One after another they come at me, slowly but surly the mutants begin cheering and gearing at the challengers. Only five die but all gain wounds of varying intensity. I hardly get the chance to catch my breath between fights. I have lost track of how many I have faced, very few standing out in my mind among the many others. One female managed to attach the hardened skin to my back before I forced her away. A male was able to cling to my tail for a quick spell before I bit him in the back. Another mutant had been able to sit upon my back as I thrashed around until I managed to twist them off, that one had died by a broken neck.   
Eventually the time between battles whittles down until no one comes forward. I am thankful of that it gives me the much needed break. I take in deep slow breaths, the cool air rushing though my system and easing the burning in my mussels. The white furred and black pattered female steps forward to the top of her perch again.  
“Is that all you had to offer? Even when he started to weaken not one of you were able to succeed? Does no one else dare try to tame this beast?” No one speaks up and no one comes forward. Many nursing their wounds, and many more looking away shamefully. A bored look crosses her face.  
“Very well, I suppose I will have to show you how it is done.” She turns and her eyes lock with mine. Gracefully she leaps down into my range and with a flourish she has the hardened skin within two of her six arms. I crouch low and stalk around her as she gingerly walks in the same circle, keeping her distance. We both hear the gears that she will fail and the quiet laughter. But it all fades away until there is only me and her. She makes the first move.  
A dash to my left and I aim to hit her with my tail. She uses her free hands vault over top it in a wheel. Her feet touch the top of my tail forcing that part of my frill down. She starts running up to my back. I jump into the air flipping backwards in an attempt to knock her off but she grips the hooks of my wings to hold her self to the center of my back. Her knee placed strategically to force me to keep my frill lowered there.  
As soon as I touch down I leap back up forcing my wings apart and out of her grip. I spiral in the air quickly but one set of her arms twist around my neck and another around my rib cage under my forelegs. I hear her grunt with the effort it takes to hold on and not go flying. When I touch ground a click alerts me to the hardened skin now fully strapped to my back and I start to run in a tight circle, golden fire leaking past my jaws. But she is out of my strike zone.   
The flames harmlessly passing on ether side of her as my head and neck protect her from the brunt of it. Turning my head around I try to catch and light her fur on fire but a harsh tug of the strands dangling from the stone metal in my mouth forcefully turn my head away making my fire pass harmlessly to the side. I try again and again only to be met with the same result but she has to fight my strength for it, she is forced to use all of her arms to keep from being burnt.  
Another resounding click and her placement on my back becomes even more sturdy, no longer is she clinging to me by her legs. I run around building up a small blast of my hottest fire. With my jaw being forced shut before I had not been able to try this but now. I leap into the air and quickly bast my small built up flame right at the thing glowing blue strand connecting to the liquid silver one. A defining boom followed a blinding flash that spreads out from the point of impact. I am free from my restraints.  
The female on my back is panting at this point from the effort it took to keep control of my movements but not any more. I spread my wings and with a single beat I rocket into the sky. Yet despite the harsh rush of wind she manages to hold tight. Once I get high enough I bend backwards in the air and drop. My wings snapping to my side. The female leans forward practically pressed against my back. Holding on for dear life. Twisting what is still lifted of my frill we begin to spiral towards the ground. Faster and faster we go and yet still she manages to keep hold and stay closer.  
The gound grows closer and closer and I can feel her start to panic. I know when I reach the point of no return but she does not. Forcefully she pulls my head opposite which we are spinning and stops our spiral and then she pulls. Yet I do not yield. She pulls back, yanking the stone metal into my mouth further and I taste blood on my tong. She keeps pulling back, if she manages to tilt my head back any further then I will be forced to alter my course and I will not bow to her will!   
The ground grows larger and the mutants below are watching with bated breath. All of a sudden she pulls even harder and we level out, blasting the onlookers with our slip stream as we pass by over head. I roar in rage and try everything I can to get her off. I flip, twist, even glide sideways as close as I can to a pillar to try and knock her of but she holds strong. Nothing works and eventually I start to tire. Her tugs to direct me are met with less resistance, the back of my jaw raw from the force of it being pulled at every which way. My chest heaving with the effort to take in enough air to cool my burning body.  
The pain from each of my wounds make themselves known. Spotting an opening in the lightning sand ahead of ahead and to the right of us I recognize it as my last chance to throw her off and win this battle. I lax my body and noticing the change she pulls at the strand with surprising gentleness and I follow the silent order and shift to the right a little. She pulls back and obediently lift upwards a little. I level out into a calm glide and one of her hands comes to pet the side of my neck.  
“Good boy.” She murmurs a strange fondness laced in her voice. Her breath raged and panting. Her hand shakes as she continues stroking my neck, she is just as tired as I am. I subtly grow closer to the opening but a tug has me twisting around the other way. I attempt to fight her but a hand over my eyes has me still.  
“No, no. None of that.” Her one of her other hands continues where the other left off and the strokes on my neck begin anew though this time it makes slow purposeful circles the gentle pressure and slow tempo making me give in to her will.  
“Relax my beautiful Ryu let me guide you.” She purrs into my ear something in the way she said it made me feel as if she is not trying to control me, guide, she said guide. Testing that I angle upwards and she does not stop me. I take us up and around weaving in between pillars yet only now and then does she pull me to go a separate direction, always asking and never commanding. It is a stark difference between from the harsh pulling from before.  
Thinking back on it I can’t help but feel impressed with her perseverance. She matched me at every turn. She was smart enough to be able to get close and out of my reach, strong enough to hold on no matter what I put her though. Determined to stay with me no mater what and now, respectful enough to treat me as a thinking being and not something she can simply control. ‘She wasn’t trying to tame me’ I realize suddenly and gently land on top of one of the pillars and she removes herself from my back to stand before me. Her legs shake with the effort it takes to stand and a stone chunk sends her tumbling. Reaching out with my head I support her and she takes in a sharp breath of air, her eyes of ice lock with mine. Hope aw dancing in their depths. ‘She was trying to prove to me that she was strong enough to be my partner.  
Partnerships are an old tradition among creatures. Some could last a lifetime, others only a few weeks or even a single sunrise. Together the creatures worked together to help one another and both benefited from the partnership. One would challenge the other to prove that they were strong enough to be an equal in body and mind. Once proven the creatures souls would latch onto eachother to provide strength to one another for the duration of the partnership. I smile this female, has challenged me.  
Feeling my acceptance her arms wrap around my neck and she falls to her knees to have a better position to keep hold of me. A low rumble sounds from my chest. I pull back and press the top of my head to hers and she stills both our eyes close as our souls link.  
~You have proven yourself.~ I coo to her and though she does not understand the words she understands my acceptance and her body goes lax, finally given into her exhaustion and I lay down providing support as she falls into a forced slumber just as I am. I look up and see Tanta circling closer and I nod to him. I watch as he smiles and returns the gesture before turning in the opposite way to reassure Razerfang. With that I too follow the female into the welcomed bliss of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo this was a long one. Now I know how people feel about OCs being put into fanfictions but don't worry none of them are any kind of center of attention. this spider cat lady is only temporary. I know I added Tantarone as a kind of important character but I have tried to keep him as more of a background character that provides support and key communication transactions. So setting all that aside if you want to see any particular scene or character from any point in this series then don't hesitate to tell me, I will draw it.  
> Anyway enjoy the new chapter and expect the next one in one week.


	3. I am sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER

Alright I don't really like when people put notes where the story should continue but this is only for a short while.  
I am putting this series on temporary Hiatus. This story has taken a turn that I don't want it to and I don't really know how to proceed without backing it into a corner. So I will be redoing the last few chapters here and in Water's Flame. I'm going to be completely rewriting them to get back on track and I don't know how long that's going to take so there won't be any updates for a while. I'm sorry about doing this but I feel that I need to. Just be patient and when I do start updating again it will be much better but I WILL continue it I assure you. I hope you understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to part three, I have no idea how long this series is going to go on. Tell me if you all actually want to see this continue or not I will stop updating if no one really wants to see more.


End file.
